1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and more specifically to a semiconductor package having a recessed leadframe.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of conventional semiconductor package has a leadframe made of an electrically conductive material. The leadframe includes a platform on the front face of which an integrated circuit chip is fastened and peripheral leads, the front faces of which are connected to the chip by electrical connection wires. This assembly is encapsulated, for example, in a thermosetting resin, in such a way that the rear face of the leadframe is visible so that the rear faces of the leads can be connected to the outside.
When it is desired to fasten a chip of small dimensions to the platform of the leadframe, it is necessary to provide electrical connection wires of increased length. This increase in the length of the electrical connection wires results in an increase in parasitic electrical resistance. To limit this parasitic electrical resistance, provision may be made to reduce the area of the platform and to extend the electrical connection leads inwards. However, such an arrangement causes difficulties in anchoring the electrical connection leads in the encapsulating resin and does not ensure that the rear faces of the leads have a small boundary, on which rear faces the external electrical connections will subsequently be made.